I Hate Myself For The Truth
by FullM0on
Summary: Él tenía un sentimiento, ella no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sentía; Ella pensó que jamás volvería a verle y él cometió el error de creer que podría vivir sin ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan a reencontrarse? ¿Finalmente Caroline aceptará a Klaus? Él es muy paciente, sabe lo que quiere y piensa conseguirlo. No importa el tiempo que le tome; él será su último amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Vampire Diaries no me pertenecen, si así fuera Klaroline sería la pareja principal, Elena no lloraría en cada dichoso capítulo y Stefan, Damon y Klaus saldrían en todas las escenas en ropa interior :B pero por desgracia no es así. Los personajes pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a la serie.**

* * *

La observó en silencio, grabando a fuego en su mente la imagen de la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida. En más de mil años ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir de esa forma. Aún le sorprendían esos sentimientos que ella despertaba en él. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y sentía una extraña sensación de ardor en su pecho cuando ella le miraba, le sonreía.

Había tratado de apartarla de su mente. Dios sabía que había tratado de hacerlo. Diciéndose a si mismo que era imposible, que ella jamás iba a aceptarlo. Ese amor no llevaba a ninguna parte, en ese mundo no había futuro para ellos dos. Sin embargo, al hacerle esa promesa, había cometido el error de pensar que lo soportaría... que soportaría vivir sin ella.

Y ahora al verla en su cama profundamente dormida y con la tenue luz de la luna iluminando su perfecto rostro, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era, sintió como sus sentimientos por ella crecían. Aunque una parte de él sabía que era imposible. Simplemente no podía amarla más.

_**''Si prometes irte y nunca regresar, seré honesta contigo... sobre lo que quiero''**_

_**''Me iré y nunca regresaré. Lo prometo''  
**_

Y lo dijo en serio; Klaus sería el ser más despiadado que caminaba por la tierra pero él siempre cumplía su palabra.

Pero ahora había roto su promesa.

Se acercó lentamente a su amada, con el sigilo que le otorgaban mil años de vida, quedando al lado izquierdo de la cama, tal como estuvo cuando le dio su sangre la primera vez, después de que Tyler la mordiera. Sonrió desde arriba observándola dormir. Caroline tenía la boca entreabierta y pequeños suspiros escapaban de ella. Estaba profundamente dormida. Extendió el brazo hacia la chica y apartó un mechón de pelo que caía rebelde por su rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Klaus cerró los ojos.

No, no era la primera vez que la ''visitaba'' a medianoche pero definitivamente esa debía ser la última. No podía dejar que esa obsesión por Caroline siguiera en él... Se estaba volviendo loco. Esa vampiresa acabaría enloqueciéndolo. La necesitaba...

Mas era imposible que ella lo aceptara en su vida.

Klaus suspiró, aceptando la verdad. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que Caroline Forbes estaba hecha para él. De alguna extraña manera, tenía la certeza de que ese destino en el cual no creía, quería que esa chica fuera para él.

Caroline se movió un poco y Klaus se puso en tensión, preparandose para huir ante el menor movimiento, pero ella no volvió a moverse, simplemente murmuró algo indescifrable que le recordó a su lengua natal y hizo a Klaus sonreír. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Quizá... ¿Quizá estaba soñando con él?

El híbrido negó con la cabeza aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

Sí, esa mujer iba a volverlo loco. En un momento estaba convencido de que ella estaría mejor sin él, pero pasados diez segundos volvía a ilusionarse creyendo que tal vez si había futuro para ellos. ''El amor es un sentimiento estúpido'' se dijo a si mismo y se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella.

¿Qué pensaría Caroline si supiera que durante varias noches había regresado a Mystic Falls... solo para verla dormir?

La verdad era que al principio la idea fue regresar para hablar con ella, para confesarle que no podía cumplir la promesa que le hizo y así hacer que ella volviera a odiarlo por mentirle de esa forma... Pero estaba dispuesto a eso con tal de tenerla a su lado.

De todos modos, la idea de visitarla por la noche le parecería un tanto... acosadora. Soltó un suspiro cansado y la miró, mordiéndose el labio un tanto avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que lo haría un niño pequeño que sabe que está metiéndose en problemas.

Al verla siempre acudían a su mente las palabras que una vez le dijo

_**''Eres preciosa, eres fuerte y estás llena de luz''**_

Acarició dulcemente con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de la chica y observó cuan bella era. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y dejó que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa.

Cuanto la amaba.

Entonces dirigió la mirada a sus finos y perfectos labios y recordó el momento en el que se besaron. En el que ELLA lo besó, y las sensaciones que ese hecho le produjeron. Lo que Caroline sintiera por él no podría compararse con su amor por ella, claro era. Pero Caroline había admitido una atracción por el original y solo por eso, el híbrido no podía estar más feliz.

La mente de Klaus hubiera seguido rememorando lo sucedido en el bosque después de ese beso, si algo no lo hubiera alertado.

Caroline abrió los ojos.

Había sentido... una extraña sensación. No supo describirlo pero tuvo la certeza de que alguien la había estado observando. Alguien había estado en ese cuarto.

Buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Salvo que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par y las cortinas se movían rapidamente y con fuerza sin duda provocada por el viento. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por el frío aire y se levantó para cerrar la ventana. Sus pies tocaron el suelo helado y lentamente avanzó hacia la ventana dispuesta a cerrarla. Observó a tavés de ella buscando algo, alguien. Había sentido... Tragó saliva.

No. Era imposible.

Pero sin embargo podía reconocer SU olor en la habitación. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Era la única explicación lógica.

Sacudió la cabeza en negación. Definitivamente era imposible.

* * *

**Se nota que soy novata en esto... es mi segundo fic y el primero de the vampire diaries. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un fic de estos dos *****w* se han convertido en mi pareja favorita :3 después de ver el episodio 5x11 pensé en escribir sobre ellos pero claro, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar xD ****estuve un tiempo dándole vueltas y más vueltas… finalmente me vino una idea a la cabeza y ahora tengo varios capítulos escritos pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre este comienzo. ****(**Se aceptan tomatazos**)**  



	2. Chapter 2

*******Este capítulo lo he dividido en dos partes ya que era muy largo y se os haría muy pesado de leer...**

**********aprecio mucho vuestros sensuales comentarios *w* me habéis alegrado no el día, sino la semana entera por eso :) después de escribir todo esto siempre es bueno saber vuestras opiniones; si os ha gustado, si hay algo que no encaja, que no entendéis... lo que sea, decirlo que no muerdo. (Al menos los días que no hay luna llena...) En fin, que siempre se agradecen las reviews xD**

* * *

**New Orleans.**

– ¿Dónde has estado? – Fueron las palabras que recibió como bienvenida y Klaus tan solo sonrió en respuesta mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá enfrente de su hermano mayor. Sí, él también se alegraba de verle.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber donde he estado, Elijah? Si tanto interés tienes en mi vida puedo ponerte al día con mis más de mil años – Dijo con expresión burlona.

Elijah estaba con un libro antiguo en sus manos y Rebekah se encontraba sentada al lado izquierdo del híbrido, pintándose las uñas de los pies de un llamativo color fucsia. Klaus puso los ojos en blanco.

– Dado que has librado una guerra contra Marcel y seguramente, con las brujas, a mi parecer, es perfectamente normal que me preocupe si desapareces sin previo aviso. – Elijah levantó la vista de su libro para observar a su hermano menor, completamente serio.

–¡Oh, el bueno de Elijah preocupándose por su problemático hermanito desde tiempos inmemorables! – Su sonrisa se amplió, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Elijah suspiró cansado. Tratar con Klaus era como tratar de razonar con un niño de pecho.

– Niklaus... – Abrió la boca para dejarle algo claro pero suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dejándolo pasar. Se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar – No es la primera vez que lo haces, por lo que me gustaría saber el motivo de tus... escapadas nocturnas.

Rebekah soltó una pequeña risita. Klaus, que se estaba sirviendo una vaso de whiskey en ese momento la miró alzando una ceja, interrogativo.

– ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, _Little sister_?

– Lo que me parece gracioso es que, si se tratara de otra persona... pongamos por ejemplo, alguien con corazón – Observó a Klaus con una sonrisa irónica – el cual no es tu caso, me atrevería a decir que tienes alguna aventura con una mujer.

– ¡Rebekah! – Elijah la reprendió empleando un tono autoritario y ella rápidamente se calló. Si había alguien capaz de hacerse respetar ante todos, ese era el mayor de los originales. – Sabes que Niklaus es claramente capaz de amar.

Klaus simplemente sonrió, acostumbrado a esos dramas familiares.

– Y vuelta a empezar… – Elijah lo miró fijamente con ojos acusadores.

– ...Aunque a veces, sus palabras y acciones indiquen lo contrario.

''Y ahora levántate y pide perdón a tu hermanito. Y tú, Niklaus dale un besito a tu hermana para así darle a entender que la has perdonado''

El híbrido puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿¡Acaso tengo que recordarte todo lo que ha hecho a lo largo de los siglos?! ¿Todas y cada una de las veces que…

– ¿Qué he matado a tus pretendientes? – Klaus parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a su hermana con expresión tierna y entonces se llevó una mano al corazón, en un gesto dramático – Oh… cuando lo siento. Debió ser muy duro ver morir a la mitad de la humanidad.

– Si me disculpáis… – Elijah cerró su libro y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para evitar ser partícipe de otra de sus peleas. Sabía perfectamente que llegados a ese punto no había quien los separara y prefería evitarse aquello.

''cobarde'' pensó Klaus con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Rebekah rápidamente se levantó del sofá, posicionándose en frente de Klaus quien estaba sentado y con los pies encima de la mesa, bebiendo de su copa tranquilamente; acostumbrado a esas escenas.

Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

– ¡Tú no eras nadie para decidir si eran dignos de mis atenciones!

– Te estabas rebajando mucho al escoger a esos patanes. Ellos tan solo querían que los convirtieras en vampiros y ninguno de ellos tenía el carisma y potencial necesario para ser uno de los nuestros – Explicó, tranquilamente. – Yo solo evité que te rompieran el corazón cuando te dejaran una vez hubieran conseguido lo que querían.

– ¡Fuiste tú quien se encargó de romperme el corazón!

– Trataba de protegerte – Klaus frunció el ceño, ya cansado de que después de tantos siglos su hermana no lograra comprenderlo.

– ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron mejores de lo que tú has sido en mil años! – Un sollozo involuntario escapó de la garganta de su hermana. Estaba harta de aquello. Día tras día. Era siempre lo mismo. ¿Tanto costaba de entender? Klaus estaba loco si no entendía sus razones para enfadarse.

– Rebekah, _sweetheart_, hay un precioso ataúd allá abajo con tu nomb– Fue interrumpido por un grito que resonó por toda la mansión.

– ¡VETE A A LA MIERDA! – Rebekah explotó, harta de él, de su estúpido sarcasmo y amenazas ocultas bajo un tono despreocupado en forma de burla.

Eso era lo peor, él era perfectamente capaz de clavarle una daga en ese preciso momento y encerrarla en un maldito ataúd durante un siglo, si tan solo tuviera una a mano.

– ¡Tú no eres capaz de amar! Eres despreciable. No eres más que un monstruo. – A medida que hablaba sus gritos fueron bajando de tono, hasta casi convertirse en un susurro. Decirle eso le dolía como nada en el mundo, pero más le dolía saber que siempre sería así. Klaus nunca iba a cambiar. Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva. Analizó el rostro de Klaus en busca de una reacción, de algún indice que mostrara una emoción alguna por sus palabras. Un sentimiento. Pero solo encontró unos ojos fríos.

Una expresión gélida, un lobo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su víctima. No vio dolor alguno.

– Nunca nadie te amará. Estarás solo... Siempre y para siempre.

Esas palabras golpearon a Klaus como si le hubiera caído encima una jarra de agua fría y se clavaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

No. Ella no era nadie para gritarle de esa forma, ¡A él! pero antes de que pudiera levantarse para encarar a su hermana y pegarle un par de gritos, Rebekah salió de la mansión con las lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica. Dejando a un Klaus molesto, herido y con la palabra en la boca.

**Mystic Falls**

– Caroline, ¿Me estás escuchando? – La voz de Stefan la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró.

– Huh... lo siento, estaba pensando en todo este asunto de Katherine. – Él la miró sin creerse una palabra, más que nada por el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas; Índice de que estaba mintiendo. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de Stefan y rápidamente siguió hablando apenas haciendo pequeñas pausas entre palabra y palabra, por lo que él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por entenderla – ¿Por qué cada vez que superamos un peligro, aparece otro villano aún peor que el anterior? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿El doppelgänger de Damon? ¡ugh! No puedo soportar a uno, no me imagino lo que sería soportar a dos. – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, emitiendo un sonido de exasperación.

Stefan observó a su mejor amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír. Caroline tenía dotes de actriz mas él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era eso lo que tanto le preocupaba.

– Y además, ¿Existe una persona en Mystic Falls que no haya muerto, revivido u estado en peligro de muerte? – Lo apuntó con un dedo mientras hablaba.

Stefan tuvo que pensar la respuesta a esa pregunta durante unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera darle una convincente a su pregunta, Caroline lo interrumpió.

– Exacto. – continuó Caroline. – ¿Cómo podemos aguantar todo esto? ¡Es inhumano!

Sonrió y volvió a abrir la boca para soltar algún comentario divertido y quitarle importancia al asunto, pero fue interrumpido. Otra vez.

– Y ahora no sueltes uno de tus chistes malos diciendo que es inhumano porque no somos humanos. – Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador – Para chistes malos ya tenemos a Damon. ¡Es indignante, Stefan!

Él levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia y contuvo las ganas de reírse. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía Caroline de pasar de inventarse una pobre excusa a acabar utilizando un tono amenazador.

Y sobretodo, quiso reírse porque sabía exactamente lo que Caroline había estado pensando minutos atrás; En QUIEN estaba pensando; Y su reacción al no querer que él se enterara le parecía de lo más divertida.

– ¡Stefan Salvatore! ¿De qué te ríes? – Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho; claramente enfadada– ¡No es gracioso! – Un rubor se empezó a formar en sus mejillas, delatándola.

Él no aguantó más y soltó una enorme carcajada. Caroline rápidamente lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza, lo que solo hizo que Stefan riera aún con más ganas.

– ¡No es... gracioso! – Volvió a golpearlo pero Stefan evadió las golpes parándolos con sus brazos aun sin dejar de reír. Ella no podía estar más molesta con él.

– ¡UGH! – Caroline se dejó caer en la cama de su cuarto, quedando sentada de espaldas a Stefan. subió las piernas a la cama y flexionó las rodillas contra su pecho, apoyando la cabeza encima de ellas. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era ahora más notorio causado por la verguenza y la rabia.

Estaba enfadada con Stefan y sin saber el motivo. Bueno, sí. Si lo sabía. Estaba enfadada con él por ser tan perspicaz y darse cuenta de que no estaba pensando en nada de lo anteriormente dicho, sino en ÉL. Se había prometido a si misma (y a Tyler) que no volvería a sentirse culpable por haberse acostado con Klaus, pero por nada del mundo quería que los demás supieran que seguía pensando en lo que pasó... En sus besos, en la forma en la que se sintió cuando...

Diablos. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Hundió su rostro detrás de las rodillas completamente avergonzada y enfadada consigo misma. Y con Stefan. Y con Klaus. ¡Con el mundo entero por permitir aquello! Los odiaba a todos.

Stefan la observó desde atrás y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Que estúpido había sido... No pensaba que algo así iba a afectarle tanto. Se aclaró la garganta y lentamente rodeó la cama hasta llegar al lado de Caroline. Buscó las palabras exactas con las que poder consolarla como hacia siempre, pero sacar el tema a la luz era muy difícil. Sabía lo mucho que este afectaba a su mejor amiga y ahora se arrepentía por no haberse dado cuenta antes de comportarse de esa forma.

Suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Stefan miró sus manos en su regazo como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Caroline seguía con el rostro oculto detrás de sus rodillas, haciendo que los rizos de su cabello cayeran hacia delante.

– No dejo de pensar en él... – Caroline rompió el silencio incomodo con su confesión, sorprendiendo en gran medida a Stefan. Una vez las palabras salieron de su boca, ella sintió deseos de cortarse la lengua por haberlo dicho y ya de paso para evitar volver a meter la pata en el futuro. Salió solo, sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero una vez las palabras hubieron salido de su boca ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sabía que él no la juzgaría, pero estaba tan segura de eso como del hecho de que a Stefan no le parecían bien esos sentimientos que ella tenía por el original... Espera, ¿Sentimientos? ¡Simplemente era atracción! Se dijo a sí misma. Sí ese maldito egocéntrico, arrogante, manipulador, malvado híbrido original la atraía.

– Y hace dos noches fue como... – Levantó un poco la cabeza apoyando el mentón en las rodillas. – Fue como si sintiera su presencia al despertar. Como si él hubiera estado a mi lado – Miró a Stefan, temiendo encontrarse una cara de decepción o... desprecio. Pero solo encontró su usual semblante serio. Stefan asintió mirándola a los ojos, instándola a continuar. – Sé que no debería estar hablando de esto... sé que debería olvidar lo que pasó... pero no puedo.

desvió su mirada de él, cuando sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. – Y a pesar de que sé que cometí un error fatal... también hay una parte de mi que... no se arrepiente de lo que hice.

Había revelado su gran secreto, ese que tanto odiaba y la atormentaba por las noches.

Mordió su labio inferior y trató de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas. No iba a llorar. No por eso.

Seguramente Stefan pensaría que se estaba comportando como una adolescente hormonada que tiene un crush con el chico malo de su clase. Diablos pero no era simplemente un ''chico malo'' ¡era el hibrido original, por dios!

Había tratado de matarlos a todos en un principio. Trató de matar al hermano de Elena, Jeremy. Mató a Jenna y al padre biológico de su mejor amiga. Trató de usar a Elena como su bolsa de sangre con patas personal, hizo que Stefan anulara su humanidad solo porque él quería tener un maldito amigo, echó a Tyler de la cuidad y mató a su madre junto al resto de sus híbridos... ¿Cuanto mal había causado...? Era incalculable, sumando aun las muertes que habría causado a lo largo de los siglos, y las que causaría.

Se sentía atraída por el mismísimo diablo y lo peor es que aunque intentara negarlo, ella no lo veía como tal.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar más que susurros.

– Pensarás que soy estúpida.

– Caroline. – La voz voz ronca de su mejor amigo resonó en su mente como un eco. Ella lo miró avergonzada. – Nunca pienses que yo creería tal cosa de ti. No eres estúpida y nunca lo he pensado. No eres estúpida por tener sentimientos por Klaus – Caroline se quedó en shock con esas últimas palabras.

''No eres estúpida por tener sentimientos por Klaus''

Creyó empezar a hiperventilar. Escucharlo de la boca de otra persona era muy diferente a pensarlo. Pero una palabra en específico fue la que se repitió en su mente ''¿Sentimientos?''

– No lo eres, Care. – Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa sincera que la hizo sentir algo mejor. Trató de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca. Stefan sonrió ampliamente. Abrió sus brazos y ella rápidamente lo abrazó. Se aferró a él como si fuera su vía de escape. Como si Stefan pudiera salvarle de sus errores. Por un momento le creyó, creyó que sentir lo que sentía por Klaus no era un error. Stefan era bueno con las palabras cuando quería, tenía un don para hacer sentir bien a las personas. Eso era lo que le hacía tan especial.

– Sabes que yo nunca te voy a juzgar. Tú al igual que yo, sabes ver lo bueno en las personas. – Sonrió tristemente al pensar en Katherine... – Sabes que conocí a Klaus en los años veinte.

Caroline lo escuchó atentamente y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, consiguiendo calmarla.

– Durante ese tiempo y el que compartí con él hace poco... – Recordó cuando fracasó tratando de crear híbridos y solo consiguió matar toda una manada de hombres lobo. Frunció el ceño. Borró eso de su mente. Necesitaba encontrar lo bueno, no lo malo, se dijo. Caroline pareció darse cuenta y soltó una risa. Para sorpresa de Stefan, parecía divertida. – Me he dado cuenta de que él todo lo hace por un motivo... Aún hay bondad en él, Care. De otra forma no se hubiera enamorado de ti – Caroline sonrió contra su pecho.

**''Cualquiera capaz de amar, puede ser salvado''**

Y en ese momento, abrazando a Stefan mientras él trataba de convencerla de que Klaus no era ''tan malo'' se dio cuenta de lo surrealista que era esa situación. Era de locos. Rápidamente se separó de él con una sonrisa y se levantó. Él la miró interrogándola con la mirada, claramente extrañado por su repentino cambio de humor. Mujeres.

– ¿Sabes que, Stef? Sí, tal vez Klaus me atraiga – Stefan entrecerró los ojos – Vale, Klaus me atrae. – Soltó un suspiro de exasperación. – Pero no, no tengo porque lidiar con eso porque ya no volveré a verlo. – Sonrió ampliamente – Seguiré con mi vida como hasta ahora he hecho, y tú igual. Me olvidaré de él con el tiempo... lo sé. Así que ahora mismo vamos a irnos tú y yo a por un buen batido de chocolate – Le guiñó un ojo y Stefan sonrió de lado. – Pero Stef – Caroline se puso seria por un momento y dijo en su tono más firme – Nunca digas que tengo sentimientos por Klaus.

Las palabras pronunciadas, fueron dirigidas tanto para Stefan como para ella misma. No dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma afirmara tal cosa. Nunca.

Stefan levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y fingiendo un miedo que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Caroline lo miró completamente seria por unos largos segundos.

Y entonces estallaron en carcajadas.

– Anda, vamos – Caroline le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas para después girarse para mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. – Oh dios mío.

Tenía pelos de loca y por si fiera poco el rímel se le había corrido a causa de sus lágrimas (no derramadas -ella no iba a llorar por algo tan insignificante, según ella-) pero no pudo evitar que un par amenazaran seriamente con salir de sus ojos.

– Parezco un orco.

– De mordor. – Añadió Stefan.

De nuevo empezaron a reírse. Pero Stefan se había dado cuenta de algo esa tarde de confesiones... algo que Caroline no podría llegar a imaginarse.

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno... ¿Qué ha descubierto Stef? :3 ¿Klaus encerrará a Rebekah en su ataúd? xD si estáis pensando que lo que ha descubierto es que Caroline está enamorada de Klaus o algo por el estilo, lo desmiento xD Care está en lo cierto en eso. Ella siente atracción por el original (una muy gran atracción :P) pero no es amor. Ese terreno solo lo pisa Klaus xP tiempo al tiempo jajaja ****  
**

**¿No se nota que soy fan de Steroline, no? xD ella ahora es como su Lexi *w***

**********y... cuando Caroline le ha confesado todo eso, fue en un momento de debilidad. Creo que es muy dificil que ella le hubiera soltado esas cosas a Stef con tanta facilidad. Care suele guardarse muchas cosas para si misma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystic Falls**

El ambiente en el Gril era tenso. Apenas había gente ocupando las mesas, lo que era algo inusual en ese centro y el silencio envolvía el lugar casi tanto como lo hacía con la pareja de amigos.

Cuando llegaron al bar, Caroline fue directa a la barra para pedirle al camarero dos batidos y desde que volvió a la mesa donde la esperaba Stefan se había formado un silencio incómodo que hacía que los pensamientos de la rubia se llenaran de extrañas ideas. ¿Acaso estaría enfadado con ella por lo que dijo sobre Klaus?

Se mordió las uñas nerviosa. Tal vez ahora él la vería con otros ojos... sí, probablemente pensaría mal de ella por sentirse atraída por el que una vez fue su enemigo.

La vampiresa rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. ¡Era Stefan! Y Stefan no iba a odiarla por eso... ¿O si? Los nervios volvieron a su cuerpo.

Entonces Stefan por fin pareció salir de su trance y la observó durante unos largos segundos, siendo finalmente el primero en romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

– Care, tengo que hablarte de algo.

– Escupe – Ella estaba totalmente intrigada. Centró toda su atención en él tras esa frase. El menor de los Salvatore se aclaró la garganta. Parecía inseguro.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes? – La rubia lo interrogó con la mirada, algo nerviosa.

– ¿A qué parte te refieres exactamente? – Stefan notó sus nervios, por lo que bromeó un poco para romper la tensión del momento.

– ''¿Por qué cada vez que superamos un peligro, aparece otro villano aun peor?'' – La imitó él con voz chillona. La vampiresa se avergonzó de las palabras que usó hacia un rato pero no pudo evitar pensar que Mystic Falls parecía ser el lugar de moda entre los villanos, añadiendo el hecho de que a veces pensaba que Elena Gilbert llevaba en su frente un cartel con letras neón que decía ''ATÁCAME''

– Huh… sí, ya se– Hizo una mueca, inquieta – Pero no sé a donde quieres llegar con eso.

– He pensado que, quizá, podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones y olvidarnos de todo esto por un tiempo. No todo se reduce a... – Evitó decir ''Elena'' – Mystic Falls. – La observó en silencio. A Caroline parecía que se le había desencajado la mandíbula.

La sorpresa apenas la dejó hablar.

– Universidad. – Dijo, pensando que podría permitirse el lujo de saltarse algunas palabras ya que supuso que la entendería.

– Pero, ¿Tienes vacaciones ahora, cierto? Una semana.

– Seis días – Lo corrigió.

– ¿Acaso estudiáis allí? Parece que siempre estáis de fiesta. – Caroline simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Lo que sea. Podemos irnos unos días, tomarnos un descanso de todo esto. Tú y yo, ¿Qué me dices?

Ella no sabía bien que decir a eso… no se lo había esperado para nada. Pero una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, dándole a Stefan la respuesta que quería.

Aunque era él quien no sabía bien que pensar. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo porque Caroline lo iba a odiar si supiera lo que él tenía planeado, pero ya había movido la primera ficha y no podía cambiar nada. Se arrepintió de lo que hizo en el mismo instante en el que se dio cuenta de lo inevitable. Definitivamente ella iba a odiarlo.

– ¿Y a donde vamos? – Habló la rubia rápidamente, con los nervios a flor de piel y Stefan al ver su emoción no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. – ¿Roma? – Ella agrandó su sonrisa, esperanzada. Stefan negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

– ¿París? – Sus ojos se iluminaron. Stefan volvió a negar. – ¿Tokyo? – Preguntó con voz soñadora.

– Había estado pensando en Dublín, en Irlanda. – Explicó cautelosamente y observando su reacción. Caroline parecía estar en shock por todo eso. ¡Jamás había salido de Mystic Falls! Y ahora iba a viajar con su mejor amigo, era realmente emocionante. ¡Por supuesto que iría!

– Tengo que consultarlo con mi agenda. – Dijo con suma tranquilidad y Stefan casi rió porque se notaba que estaba por dar saltitos de felicidad por todo el Grill.

Y entonces Damon escogió ese momento para hacer su entrada en el bar. Stefan lo observó por detrás de Caroline al entrar. Su hermano tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar buscando a alguien por todo el local. Al verlos, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a ellos.

– Genial…

Seguramente Elena habría vuelto a escapársele.

– ¡Hermanito! –lo saludó Damon al llegar junto a ellos. Se detuvo unos segundos al verla a ella y sonrió aun más, si es que podía ensanchar más su sonrisa. – Princesa Barbie – Bajó la cabeza y levantó un brazo, haciéndole una reverencia.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

– O debería cambiarte el apodo y llamarte… ninfa de los bosques. – Le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

Stefan se puso en tensión. Eso no llevaba a nada bueno. Caroline no pareció entender eso último, ¿Dónde estaba la gracia en ese nuevo mote? No le gustaba Barbie pero al menos resultaba algo gracioso.

– ¿Ninfa de los bosques? – Preguntó, confusa. Damon solía ser más gracioso.

– Oh sí, ya sabes, tanto las ninfas como tú soléis divertiros mucho en el bosque. – Arqueó las cejas repetidamente en un gesto pícaro.

¿Acaso…? La rubia tragó saliva al entender a que se refería. Al principio se sintió terriblemente avergonzada pero segundos después sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la rabia y se levantó de su silla dispuesta a darle un guantazo a ese imbécil, pero Stefan lo impidió, agarrándola del brazo y repitiendo constantemente que se calmara. Damon soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción.

– ¡Oh vamos! ¿Dónde ha quedado tu sentido del humor? La Caroline Forbes que estaba loquita por mis huesos me gustaba más. ¡Era mucho más divertida! Además, admite que el chiste es original. Y a ti te gusta todo lo original.

Caroline esta vez perdió completamente el racionamiento. Se soltó del agarre de Stefan y le dio tal bofetada que resonó por todo el Grill, sorprendiendo en gran medida a muchas personas incluído Damon. Y entonces se dirigió a la salida del bar, hecha una furia.

Stefan no supo si ir tras ella o esperar a que se calmase. Pero al final optó por la segunda opción ya que sabía que no escucharía sus palabras hasta que el enfado se le pasara. Simplemente suspiró cansado y miró a Damon con el ceño fruncido, reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

Aunque ahora, esa escena que había presenciado no había hecho más que reforzar sus teorías. Había iniciado su plan al proponerle ese viaje a Irlanda, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a acabar todo ese asunto… y sobretodo temió la reacción de Caroline cuando supiera que la había traicionado.

Porque lo que había hecho no podía llamarse de otra forma mas que traición.

– ¡Que carácter! Venga, Stef, admite que ha tenido gracia. – Damon lo miró haciendo una mueca – Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Elena?

**New Orleans**

Había pasado media hora desde que Rebekah dejó la mansión de los Mikaelson, media hora que Klaus se hallaba en su cuarto mirando al exterior a través de su ventana sin ver nada en realidad.

Las palabras de su hermana se repetían constantemente en su mente.

**''Nunca nadie te amará. Estarás solo, siempre y para siempre''**

_Siempre y para siempre._

Bajó la mirada y la fijó en el vaso ya casi vacío de bourbon que aún conservaba en su mano. Lo removió un poco, lo que hizo que el líquido contenido se moviera en círculos y que los cubitos de hielo chocaran contra las paredes del recipiente.

Cerró los ojos y trató de apartar el recuerdo de su mente pero no pudo hacerlo. Su maldita hermana le había dado donde más le dolía. Porque él sabía que su discurso no solo fue dicho con la única intención de dañarlo; era lo que ella en verdad pensaba de él. Y lo peor es que todas y cada una de esas palabras eran ciertas.

**''¿Pretendes vivir para siempre? ¿Sin nadie a tu lado? Ya nadie se preocupa por ti'' **

Y esta vez las palabras de su hermana fueron reemplazadas por las de su padre, Mikael.

New Orleans sería suya. Tendría todo lo que siempre había deseado; un hogar seguro, lealtad, poder… y a su familia. Pero probablemente su hermana dejaría la ciudad, ya se lo había comentado en más de una ocasión aunque él sabía que había algo allí que la retenía. ''Marcel'' pensó. Nunca él. Y Elijah… sobre su hermano mayor realmente no sabía que esperar. Sabía de su deseo de querer unir a la familia, pero al final lo abandonaría como hacían todos.

Al final de todo, ¿A quién tendría a su lado, a parte de su futuro hijo? ¿Con quién podría compartir todo su poder?

No tenía a nadie.

Llevaba diez siglos aguantando la soledad, soportando las traiciones de las personas a las que más amaba. De todo eso algo había aprendido, que no podía confiar en nadie. Si sus hermanos habían tenido el valor de conspirar contra él en más de una ocasión, algo estaba claro, su confianza no era digna de nadie. Pero sin embargo, a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo teniendo en cuenta eso, aun no se había acostumbrado a convivir con su mayor enemiga, la soledad.

Y sabía que ella estaría ligada a él por toda la eternidad.

El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo sobresaltó de igual manera. Al instante miró en el suelo los restos de cristal que antes habían sido el vaso que sostenía. No supo en que momento había apretado con tanta fuerza hasta el punto de romperlo.

Apretó los puños sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por la rabia contenida cuando el rumbo de sus pensamientos cambió radicalmente al igual que su estado de ánimo.

La tristeza se había esfumado y ya solo sentía la ira; deseos de acabar con alguna vida solo por el hecho de sentirse infeliz y por supuesto, deseaba causarle dolor a Rebekah por haberse atrevido a plantarle cara de tal forma.

…

Elijah observó a su hermano sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, a pesar de que el híbrido estuviera de espaldas a él, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que hablarle en ese momento sería igual que poner una mano en el fuego.

Lo más prudente sería dar media vuelta y dejarlo solo o de otro modo Klaus se abalanzaría sobre él y acabaría siendo quien recibiera toda su ira, pero aun sabiendo eso, fue incapaz de marcharse.

Klaus, que era consciente de la presencia de su hermano, dibujó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

- ¿Vienes a darme uno de tus sermones sobre la familia, Elijah? –No era para nada una invitación para entablar una conversación pero Elijah se acercó cautelosamente a él.

Klaus lo miró, entre enfadado y extrañado porque su hermano se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a él estando en semejante estado.

Elijah se paró a su lado, con la mirada fija en la ventana.

– No pude evitar escuchar lo que nuestra hermana te dijo – Klaus lo miró, levantando una ceja. – sé que Rebekah tiende a… hablar de más. Pero dudo seriamente que ella piense esas cosas de ti.

Klaus soltó entonces una enorme carcajada carente de diversión que sorprendió al mayor de los Originales. El híbrido negó con la cabeza y lo miró, sonriente.

– No hagas eso. No trates de ''consolarme'' – Su sonrisa se amplió al haber dicho esa palabra. Sonaba estúpida en sus labios –si es eso lo que te propones, conmigo no funciona eso. Además, seguramente ya le habrás dicho algo parecido a Rebekah sobre mi.

Klaus apartó la mirada de él y la posó en la ventana, fijándose en un grupo de turistas que reían gastándose bromas entre ellos e ignorando la ciudad en lugar de disfrutar de New Orleans. ''Idiotas'' pensó.

– Los dos sabemos que juegas a dos bandas, Elijah. – prácticamente arrastró las palabras, hablando en un tono cansado.

El mayor no lo pudo creer. ¿Acaso tenía esa imagen de él? Intentaba mostrar su apoyo y de alguna manera hacerlo sentir mejor porque él más que nadie conocía al híbrido, porque después de todo era su hermano y él sabía perfectamente que Klaus ocultaba todo el dolor y lo disfrazaba con la rabia. Pero ese era su gran problema, él no se dejaba ayudar.

Antes de que pudiera responder a eso Klaus se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Elijah lo observó con tristeza. Volvía a alejarse como hacía siempre que alguien trataba de ayudarle.

''La soledad'' se dijo ''Es la soledad a la que tanto teme y sin embargo, se refugia en ella''

**Mystic Falls**

''Estúpido Damon con su estúpido sarcasmo y sus estúpidos chistes malos''

¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Cada día lo odiaba más! no entendía que podía ver Elena en él (a parte de una cara bonita). Ya se daría cuenta alguna vez del error que cometió al elegir a Damon en lugar de Stefan. ¡El muy imbécil…!

Entró en su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al tumbarse en ella y automáticamente borró de su cara todo signo de rabia por las palabras de Damon.

No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba después de esa tarde agotadora. Ahora que lo pensaba, muchas cosas habían pasado en un solo día, algo perfectamente normal en Mystic Falls, claro. Pero todo lo que ocurría la mayoría de las veces tenía que ver con Elena.

La quería mucho, era su mejor amiga pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse desplazada. Realmente no quedaban muchas personas que se preocuparan por ella. Si alguna vez se encontraba en peligro, sus amigos acudirían en su ayuda, lo sabía. Pero si en un caso desapareciera todos llorarían su pérdida al principio pero no mucha gente la echaría en falta… Suspiró.

Se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera sacarlos de su mente. Se obligó entonces a rememorar todo lo sucedido ese día para así lograrlo.

Le había contado a Stefan lo que sentía por Klaus.

Había pasado toda la tarde con su mejor amigo.

Damon la había sacado de sus casillas.

Se iba a ir con Stefan a Dublín.

¡A Irlanda! ¡Iba a ver el mundo! (al menos una parte de él) Sonrió de oreja a oreja, rebosando alegría.

Se levantó de la cama poniéndose en pie de un salto y con rapidez abrió su armario en busca de sus mejores ropas para colocarlas en la maleta, ignorando el hecho de que ese viaje no sería para nada como lo había pensado.

**New Orleans**

''Estúpido Elijah con sus estúpidos trajes perfectamente planchados''

Klaus bajó las escaleras rápidamente, aun molesto con su hermano. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso se pensaba que él podría reparar su estúpido orgullo? Su dignidad estaba tirada por los suelos gracias a Rebekah, ¿Y el imbécil de su hermano se atrevía a hablar del tema? Increíble. Absolutamente increíble. ¿Es que ya nadie lo respetaba en esa maldita familia?

El sonido de su móvil indicando la llegada de un mensaje lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Frunció el ceño y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta para descubrir el dueño de ese mensaje. No muchos solían enviarle mensajes de texto. Todos sabían que Klaus odiaba las nuevas tecnologías. Al tener más de mil años no estaba del todo familiarizado con esos artilugios modernos, ¿Por qué demonios la gente hoy en día prefería enviar mensajes pudiendo llamar?

En la única cosa con la que estaba de acuerdo eran las llamadas, un buen invento el móvil, por cierto. Pero, ¿Enviar mensajes? ¿Quién podría confiar que el mensaje llegara a su destinatario? Era exasperante. Todo le parecía mal en ese momento.

Por un instante pensó en Rebekah y en lo mucho que le entusiasmaban las nuevas tecnologías. Más de una vez le había comido la cabeza alabando a su ¿...iPhone? Como si resultara ser su nuevo Dios. Soltó un gruñido al pensar en ella.

Aun no había decidido su castigo.

Cuando estaba desbloqueando el móvil para leerlo, la pantalla cambió y el nombre de Marcel pudo leerse en ella.

¿Qué demonios…? Vaya, eso era nuevo. Al principio dudó, ¿Por qué lo llamaba a él? Probablemente un hombre lobo habría mordido a uno de sus ''hombres'' y ahora necesitaba sus servicios. Se obligó a sonreír. Marcel y sus hombres; patético.

– Telepizza, ¿Qué desea?

– Veo que sigues conservando el humor después de todos estos años. Me alegra saber eso – la voz socarrona de Marcel se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Lo dudabas? – Preguntó Klaus fingiendo diversión – ¿A quién han mordido esta vez, Marcellus? No voy a hacerme cargo cada vez que haya una mordida de hombre lobo de por medio.

– No te he llamado para eso. ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con mi viejo mejor amigo? –Después de decir eso la diversión pareció dejar de acompañar sus palabras y esta vez habló en un tono serio. – Necesito que arrastres tu culo de híbrido hasta aquí.

* * *

**¿PERO ESTO QUE EEEEEES? ¿Por qué Stefan insiste en llevarla a Irlanda? ¿Qué va a pasar allí? ¿Qué demonios está planeando este hombre y por qué? x3**

**Espero que no se os hagan muy largos los capítulos y no marearos mucho al pasar de Mystic Falls a New Orleans tantas veces.**

**¡Ya queda muy poco para el reencuentro de Klaus y Caroline! lo dejo caer :)**


End file.
